ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Imitation Ultraseven
is a robot duplicate of Ultraseven created by the Salome Aliens. It was destroyed by Ultraseven, along with its original creators. A second mass-produced version was created by a second group of Salome after studying Darklops Zero. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Planet Salome, Planet Chain (Ultra Galaxy Gaiden) History Ultraseven In order to conquer the Earth, the Alien Salome group decided to not employ the usual method, but instead began to study and replicate Ultraseven. Recreating the warrior of good into a robot of evil, only one key ingredient was missing: the Emerium Ray. After kidnapping Dan and extracting the secrets of the attack from his brain, the aliens unleashed their war machine on humanity. As the invaders looked to leave Dan behind, to go up in flames with their island base as their robot rampages and they escaped, the hero managed to free himself. As he went on a quest to get his Ultra Eye back, he unleashed the capsule monster Agira on the doppelganger. The dinosaur-like monster was weak compared to Robot Ultraseven and, worse yet, it was confused and afraid to attack what it thought was his own master. Hiding and cowering as Robot Ultraseven beat him, the creature was returned to his capsule as Dan retrieved the eye and entered the battle. The two twins battled on the cliffs, trying to knock one another off. Soon the fight took to the sky and then the sea where, in a massive explosion from one of Ultraseven’s attacks, the Fake Ultraseven was destroyed, allowing the real one to vanquish its evil masters also. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden The Robot Ultraseven reappeared in the 2-part prequel to the film, Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. Part 1 Cosmic Collision Robot Ultraseven is once again created by the Salome Aliens but this time along with an full group of Ultra Brothers robot duplicates. He first appears with his artificial brothers confronting Ultraman Zero and an Alternate ZAP Spacy crew. While the others battle Zero on the surface Seven downed the spaceship and joined in the battle against his templates son. Zero eventually managed to get away after defeating Robot Zoffy. Robot Seven and the remaining robot Ultras, caught up to him during his battle with Darklops Zero after he had lost his Zero sluggers. With all of them attacking him while Darklops Zero floated on the sidelines, Robot Ultraseven and the others were then pulled in to Darklops Zero's dimensional energy attack to destroy Zero with the rest of the Imitation Ultra Brothers. Part 2 Zero's Suicide Zone In the space between dimension, Zero battled and defeated Robot Ace, but the combination of Robot Seven and Robot Ultraman leafy Zero in a desperate situation as he was weakend and out numbered by the evil imitation of his fatherand Ultraman, but the tables where turned by the intervention of Ultraman Leo who returned him his Zero sluggers. With the assistance of his mentor Zero easily escaped back to his fight with Darklops Zero. The Imitation Ultra Brothers met their demise at the hands of Ultraman Leo's and Zero's own version of the Double Flasher. Powers and Weapons *'Eye Slugger/Ultra Knock Tactics': Robot Ultraseven can use the Eye Slugger just like Ultraseven and is just as powerful. *'Emerium Ray': Robot Ultraseven can use the Emerium Ray just like Ultraseven, although it is somewhat weaker as it could barely shoot down a plane. *'Wide Shot': Robot Ultraseven can fire a version of the Wide Shot. *'Flight': Robot Ultraseven can fly at high speed. *'Underwater Adaption': Robot Ultraseven can move underwater as if it is flying. *'Energy String': Robot Ultraseven can use the energy string just like Ultraseven, although it is somewhat weaker. Robot Ultraseven Eye Slugger.png|Eye Slugger/Ultra Knock Tactics Robot Ultraseven Emerium Ray.png|Emerium Ray Robot Ultraseven Wide Shot.png|Wide Shot Robot Ultraseven Flight.png|Flight Robot Ultraseven Underwater Adaption.png|Underwater Adaption Robot Ultraseven Energy String.png|Energy String Toy Release Information Imitation Ultra Seven (2007) toys.jpg|Robot Ultraseven figure (EX) Gallery Robot Seven II.png Robot Seven I.png Robot Seven III.png Robot Seven.png Robot Seven.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Robots Category:Imitators Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Villains Category:Ultraseven Category:Beryudora's Back